Sonmanic 2 (Goodbye, for Now, Sonic)
by Yaoicoupleluver
Summary: After Manic and Sonic had a lovely sleep, the two have to part ways. In this chapter Sonic goes back to meet Uncle Chuck and the two engage in a brief conversation. This is Yaoi, if you don't like; seriously, don't read!


**Hey everyone! Thanks ever so much for all the lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it :) So, without further a-do, here! **

**Sonmanic (Goodbye, for Now, Sonic)**

The hazy rising sun cascaded through the curtains where the couple lay, sleeping contently. Manic was snuggled into Sonic while Sonic had his arm around Manic. Sonic was in a protecting position, protecting Manic through the night. The couple couldn't look any cuter at this precise moment.

Meanwhile Frank did not have such a good sleep as the couple did. After Frank went into his room last night, he climbed onto his bed and tried to settle down. After tossing and turning frantically, Frank gave up sleeping and tried to figure out why he couldn't get to sleep. He then went into thoughts about his dear son, Manic. Frank was very happy for him finding Sonic again. However he was a little bit jealous of them. He then realised why he couldn't get to sleep and mentally hit himself.

_You shouldn't let this feeling of jealously make you feel depressed._ One of his thoughts pointed out. _You have a right to be depressed. You are so lonely without a guy to hold you._ A thought defended him from his negative thought. _What about Manic? You can't be depressed around him, it will worry him._ A thought battled his other thought. _You've lived a life so long without that special guy. I mean, not even once have you even fell in love with any guy. You have a right to be-_ _No you don't, Manic, think of Manic!_ A thought interrupted.

Frank then began to bang his head in frustration and began to pant, heavily. _You two stop fighting, this isn't helping._ Frank's conscious thought intervened. _Sorry, master._ The two thoughts apologised. Frank sighed happily. "Finally, I have peace and quiet." Frank whispered to himself. He then sunk down on the pillow and in a few hours, he drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly a twitch in Frank made Frank wake up. He opened his eyes wide and began to pant fast. He noticed he had cried and he almost fell off the bed. He then re-positioned himself in the middle of the bed and reached for a pillow. He then began to hug it, tightly to comfort him. He sat up, still clenching onto his pillow. He was in a state.

I looked over myself. I noticed that I was crying, again. I then realised what happened. _Those awful dreams, again._ I thought to myself. My heart was beating intensely from panic and for some reason adrenaline rush. I looked over myself again and saw that I was shaking in pure fear. _Fear… What else could I have dreamt about?_ I thought to myself.

I tried to recall that dream. That one dream was that Eggman had captured my son kissing Sonic, openly. I tried to save him but I couldn't save him in time. He then roboticized Manic and Sonic. Then Eggman released the two and they both chased me. I ran as fast as I could but found a dead end. Manic and Sonic were walking towards me with their laser cannons charging. I was down on my knees pleading for them to remember who I was, but no luck. Luckily I awoke from the dream before they pulverised me.

_So, that's why I am shaking and why I had an adrenaline rush._ I thought to myself and sighed. _Why, was I crying, though?_ It must have been that dream again that I can never be able to remember. I answered my question. I stopped thinking about it and tried to calm myself down.

After a few minutes, I was calmer. I decided to get out of bed and go wake up the boys. _Even just thinking about them sets me on a whirl; let alone seeing them together…_ I replayed that depressing thought a few times before I accepted that I will just have to cope with it. I then got dressed and all the other prep I had to do to start the day, apart from breakfast. I then walked out of the door. I was wearing a red chequered shirt and cream jeans. I walked over to Manic and Sonic's bedroom and knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds; no answer. So I creped the door open.

I walked in and saw that Sonic and Manic were still asleep. Sonic had his arm around Manic in a very cute position. I felt the jealousy build up inside of me but I tried to counter that with a positive thought. _Isn't that a beautiful sight?_ I thought and I actually felt a smile creep up on my face as I looked at them. I actually felt no jealousy, which I was happy about. I then heard a movement under the sheets. I quickly left the room before the two awoke.

The hazy sun light slowly crept up the green hedgehog's body. Since he was facing the window, the sun could have easily woke him up. The sun light was then shining directly onto Manic's face, causing him to slowly wake up. The green hedgehog slowly began to open his amber eyes. He then wiped the sleepiness out of his eyes; them glistening in the hazy sun light. He looked at his lazy counterpart and chuckled lightly.

There was a movement in the sheets as the blue hedgehog began to wake up. Manic looked at him and then noticed one of Sonic's beautiful emerald eyes slowly begin to open. Manic smiled warmly and Sonic yawned and sat himself up. "Good morning, man." Sonic announced as he awoke from his peaceful slumber. "How was your sleep? Incredible I'm guessing because of yours truly!" Sonic exclaimed and pointed at himself in a very cocky manner.

Manic laughed lightly. "My sleep was incredible! Yes, it was because of you. You're so nice and warm you know." Manic complimented and blushed vigorously.

"That's great! I know I'm nice and warm, no need to compliment me." Sonic replied in his usual cocky tone. "However…" Sonic trailed off. "I know you just drool over my incredibly hot body!" Sonic finished and breathed on his hand to empathise that he was hot.

_He sure is full of himself, but… that's what I like about him. _Manic thought to himself. Manic then laughed. "Yeah, I do. I have to admit, you're the hottest guy I have ever seen and the only one I'll ever want." Manic replied happily and gave off a wide smile whilst he continued to blush vigorously.

"Is someone blushing over how kind and sweet I am, and also smokin' hot?" Sonic asked in his usual cocky tone.

Manic blushed again. "Y-yes…" He stammered. "Can you stop now? You're seriously making me melt over you." Manic replied, staring at his boyfriend.

"I'll stop but you won't see this coming Manic!" Sonic exclaimed as he pounced onto Manic's body; leaving him there squirming for his dear life. Sonic then began to tickle the green hedgehog. The green hedgehog began to squirm and giggle as he tried to avoid Sonic tickling him. "Is my li'l Manic ticklish?" Sonic asked Manic in a sweeter non-cocky tone.

"Y-yes… P-please s-stop it, S-sonic…" Manic stammered as the amount Sonic was tickling him made it very hard for him to even breathe, let alone speak.

"Maybe… Oh, and Manic you didn't ask how my sleep was." Sonic pouted and crossed his arms.

Manic looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "I will do as long as you stop tickling me." Manic blackmailed Sonic.

Sonic pouted "Fine, you win Manic."

Manic looked at Sonic with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. "Good. How was your sleep, my beloved Sonikku?" Manic asked in a dumb tone.

"Wow, you're really trying to piss me off here, aren't you? However, my sleep was very nice. The best I had in a long while." Sonic asked Manic in an angry tone but couldn't hold back his smirk.

Manic noticed this. "Yes, yes I am, Sonikku, and that's good Sonikku." Manic teased while giving off a very big cheesy grin to really fit the bill.

Sonic smirked. "I can't do it anymore Manic! You're just too good at this." Sonic exclaimed in surrender.

"I beat ya at your own game, hmm? You promise that you will stop tickling me, Sonikku?" Manic asked in another dumb tone.

Sonic smirked. "Never!" He announced and began to tickle Manic even more. Manic squirmed and laughed uncontrollably.

Suddenly Manic had an idea. "Sonic you're gonna be late if you keep tickling me like this. Remember your uncle." He said with a smirk on his face.

He instantly stopped tickling me and jumped off the bed. "You're right Manic. I don't want to be late." Sonic responded.

Sonic quickly got dressed and turned to Manic. "I best dash off now, man. I'll come and visit you again soon or if either of us happens to cross paths again, we'll catch up, okay? Bye, man, love you." Sonic responded and looked into Manic's eyes. He gave Manic a quick kiss. Manic then leaned in for a hug and Sonic happily obliged. The two were in a hug for a few minutes. Sonic then broke from the hug. "Bye, man." He said and dashed out the door. The blue hedgehog's wind brushed through Manic's quills one more time and then he was gone. Manic then heard the front door slam as Sonic rushed out of it. He was completely gone now.

Manic closed his bedroom door and sat down. _Wow, he really beat me at my own game, there. I think I really pissed him off…_ The memories of earlier and yesterday flooded back into his mind as he clenched onto one of his pillows tightly. "Goodbye for now my beloved Sonikku." Manic whispered in a hoarse tone. Manic then slipped under his quilt and looked at his bedside desk as a wave of depression once again surged through him. He brought his quilt up closer to him and curled his body up whilst he slowly cried. Moments later he was asleep.

Frank was also in his bed. He had his quilt wrapped up around him, tightly as he also cried.

Meanwhile, when a certain speed demon was speeding along the dusty road towards his base where he and his uncle lived in, a crack of thunder could be heard. The blue hedgehog looked up as he noticed raindrops falling from the overcast skies. Some of the raindrops fell on his nose. The blue hedgehog shook off the raindrops and then continued on running. _I hope Manic's okay._ He thought as he continued. He was now running on a proper road now so luckily he won't get stuck in the mud that the rain would create on the sun-baked road.

After the blue speedster had dashed through many puddles that spawned from the sudden very heavy downpour; he reached his destination. A large metal door opened and the blue speedster dashed through. The door then closed behind him and he walked towards an elevator and got in.

When he arrived at the bottom of the base, a hedgehog in his mid-forties greeted the blue hedgehog. "Welcome back, sonny!" The grey hedgehog greeted.

"Hey uncle Chuck, how's it hanging?" Sonic asked in his usual cocky tone.

"All's good my man." Chuck replied in a cocky tone as well. "How was ol Metro?" Chuck asked in a jokey tone.

"Same as always, trash everywhere and Eggman's machines up to no good, like always." Sonic replied in his usual cocky tone. "However…" Sonic trailed off.

"What? You had a chance to find any more of the resistance?" Chuck asked Sonic.

"No, it was even better!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hmm… What was it, sonny?" Chuck asked sonic.

"Do you remember that guy Manic I told you about?" Sonic asked his uncle.

"Yes! Yes, I do. You always called him a cute and a very sweet boyfriend." Chuck teased.

"Stop it, unc!" Sonic snapped while he began to blush vigorously.

Chuck chuckled. "Okay, I will. What happened out there, then with greenie?" Chuck asked again, really having fun with pissing Sonic off.

"Well… He found me in the Valikide Garden's and he invited me over his house for the night. We had a really cute night. He was lying on my chest and I was fast-o by then. We then had a cute morning this morning as well. We also kissed a few times." Sonic replied and began to blush vigorously as he remembered everything that went on.

Chuck chuckled. "That sounds like you had a wonderful time, sonny." Chuck replied.

"Yeah…" Sonic replied and wandered off into the memories again.

Suddenly Sonic jumped a bit from a sudden clicking sound. "Mobius to Sonic, Mobius to Sonic." Chuck teased and went into hysterics.

"Huh? Oh, sorry unc…" Sonic replied and played with his back quill in awkwardness.

Chuck chuckled again. "You were miles back there, I mean miles." Chuck stated and began to chuckle again at the remembrance of how Sonic was acting.

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah, I was." Sonic replied.

"Ahem. I think that's enough catch up, don't you think? Are you ready to start our next mission?" Chuck asked in a serious tone.

"Y-yeah, I am." Sonic replied as he continued to blush vigorously from how funny he was acting.

"Okay, good. We have a lot of work to do sonny. Follow me to HQ." Chuck stated.

"Okay. I'll be there in a bit. I just need to go grab a chilli dog." Sonic responded as his stomach rumbled, making him lick his lips in hunger.

Chuck chuckled. "Okay, meet you down there in a bit, then." Still the _same old Sonic… _Chuck thought to himself and walked to the elevator. This one wasn't like any normal elevator. This elevator was transparent and was all high tech. Not only that, a quick push of a button with said area on and it will teleport to it. No more boring waiting with boring elevator music playing. He then opened the elevator and walked in. He pushed a button which had "HQ" written on it, in a flash he teleported there and another elevator warped into the place of the old one.

Sonic walked towards a door and then he opened it. It leaded him to the kitchen. He then walked towards the fridge and opened it and searched for a chili dog. _Ah, there you are my beauty. _Sonic thought to himself and took out the chili dog. He then threw it into the air and opened his mouth wide and the chili dog fell into his throat. He then swallowed and made a satisfied 'ah' sound.

Suddenly the blue hedgehog heard a weird sound of clashing metal. He walked over to the route of the sound and a shadow casted on the wall. Sonic stood there frozen, worried of what could be coming. He then got into a fighting stance and waited for the shadow to emerge.

**A sneaky little cliff hanger there for you, haha! What will happen next? What was that shadow? Is poor Sonikku in trouble? Find out next time! Thanks for reading and please, REVIEW!**


End file.
